


Time

by kairis



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, really short little.....thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairis/pseuds/kairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the perfect excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Sleep is the weakest state of all mortals. Unfortunately L is mortal. He isn’t the blank face hiding behind a computer screen and distorted voice that the world perceives.

He doesn’t toss and turn, remain in an overly active state when he sleeps. He doesn’t face the ultimately terrifying demise of his very universe when rest finally seizes him, forcing his eyes to shut for much needed sleep.

It’s not as though he can’t sleep. He wouldn’t be living if that were the case.

It’s because of the time constraints. As the world’s go to man for the difficult, challenging, and mind boggling mysteries, he’s in constant demand.

That was what everyone would assume. It was the perfect excuse.

When he flushed his mind of the surrounding environment before settling into that favorite armchair, the blackness of closed eyes would only take over for a fleeting moment. Then came the pain, chest tightening and paralyzing pain. A streak of white reveals an explosion littering a metropolis with ashes and dismembered limbs from a cloud of fire and smoke, a corpse stricken with terror and coated in slashes and blood, and the ear splitting howl of despair as someone discovers their nude partner propped up against the wall in a pool blood. And then the thoughts. The bomb was planted by a homegrown terrorist, who is still at large and has shown intentions to strike again. The murder of the business executive was only the latest in the string, yet with 23 victims thus far the killer hasn’t left a single piece of physical evidence. The perpetrator sent this video recording of the wife discovering the crime scene to taunt the investigators.

Sleep would come, but it had certain conditions to be met. Every last detail of all he was involved in had to be accounted for, so that he could feel the raw emotions of the cases and and the corpses and the terror of losing one’s life. Sleep is when the mind unravels and reveals its true identity, its true concerns, and the utmost reality of the life he led.

It was something to avoid at all times possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't shared my writing online since about 2012, so I'm a little intimidated at the moment. I wrote this while trying to convince myself that my own sleeping habits really aren't that healthy, so maybe I screwed up at something along the way. Sorry.


End file.
